Martians
The Martians, also known as Mars People, are alien enemies found on Metal Slug 2, X, 3, 6, XX. Information Metal Slug 2 In Metal Slug 2, the Rebel Army was supported by the Martians but unbeknownst to them, the Martians were only planning to weaken the Earth's military. Revealing their involvement and true intentions at the end of the Final Stage, the Martians betrayed the Rebel Army and abducted Morden. The Rebel Army and the Regular Army allied briefly against the alien menace to rescue the general. Metal Slug X Their role in this game is the same as in Metal Slug 2 except this time around the protagonists come in contact with the Martians as early as the fourth mission. Metal Slug 3 In Metal Slug 3 the Martians captured the Rebel Army's General Morden and sent a Martian disguised as him. Therefore, the rebels allied momentarily with the Regular Army. Metal Slug 6 In Metal Slug 6 the rebel army allied with the Martians again after event of MS3, however, the another alien race name Venusians attack the Martians and worldwide. So the Martians and Rebels allied with Regular army to destroy Venusian's lair. Metal Slug 7 & Metal Slug XX In Metal Slug 7 credit, if you keep watching the credit, they are seen rescuing Morden. The Martian also make return in Metal Slug XX.This could be showing that they once allies them selves with the Rebel Army, along with the Future Rebels. The Martian Army Martian Soldiers Gray Martian AKA Mars People: This Martian is the normal run of the mill Martian army soldier. They fire orange spores that move slowly and homes towards the player. These shots can easily be dispatched with gunfire or melee attacks. They are very weak and can be killed with melee attack, in Metal Slug 6, they fire spores that looks alike the spores fired from Martian captain pistol. Except that it move slower. Brown Martian AKA Mars People Cadre: This Martian is an elite soldier and can sustain more shots than the Gray Martian, some of them uses normal Martian pistol, while some of them use captain pistol. They usually shoot their spores 3 times in a row. White Martian: This Martian is a captain and is more powerful than the others. Armed with pistol that fires blue spores, and shoots 3 times in a row. Their spores are faster and harder to destroy, but however, they can't home onto you at all. They can sustains many more shots than the Brown Martian, however. The grenade or few melee strike can easily kill it. Flying Machines Mini-UFO: Mini-UFOs are highly mobile. Their laser projectiles are slow but they attack in groups, also have an improved unit, the black ones which shots faster, higher health and is driven by elite martians UFO: UFOs fire quick bursts of lasers at the enemy instead of slow laser shots. Though they lack the ability to warp around the screen, their incredible movement speed makes up for it. Big Eyes: External forces of the Martians battleship, attack by fire small green projectiles. They strongly resemble Tie Fighters from the "Star Wars" movie franchise, and the flying Martian War Machines from the 1953 "War of the Worlds" movie. Destroying the red versions will yield the player a bonus item. Some of them can teleport from nowhere. Dai-Manji: Dai-Manji is a larger version of Mini-U.F.O.s, and it has more armor and weapons than Mini-UFOs. It can deploy Mini-UFOs or use beams of electricity and drop carpet of energy cannon. Rugname: The mother ship where all the Martians are dispatched from. It is very heavily armored, it possesses the ability to launch an unlimited hordes of elite Mini-UFOs, and it can fire off a powerful laser will instantly destroy vehicles. Rugname looks very large despite the fact that it is only 140 m. in length and 23 m. in height. It serves the final boss of Metal Slug 2. At the end of the game it is defeated in a scene reminiscent from "Independence Day" where a Rebel Army pilot flies into it. War Machines Mars Mecha: An large walker drone used for ship defense. Attack by dropping 3 bouncing bubbles at varying speeds, when destroyed, the body will disconnect from the leg, crashing everyone under it. It also has an antennae reminiscent of the Martian War Machine's death ray from the 1953 "War of the Worlds: movie. Hopper Mecha: A mini-version of the Mars Mecha, charges towards the player and explode. Attack in huge swarms. They are very similar to Mutated Soldier from Metal Slug 2/X. Ring Laser Mecha: An robot unit controlled by organic brains, attacks by firing ring laser in different combinations. Blue ones are easier to kill, while the red ones are a lot stronger. They appear to be organic brains implanted into a cybernetic body, somewhat similar to the Dalek from TV series "Doctor Who". Trivia * The Martians are based off of old 1950 B-movie flicks and some alien movie flicks. *The look of the Martian U.F.O.s are based on a design by famed UFOlogist George Adamski, who claimed to have witnessed it firsthand. This style is one of the most iconic of the UFOlogy field and has appeared in many Japanese science Fiction movies and animation. * Mars People have also appeared in the fighting games Neo Geo Battle Coliseum and SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom fighting games. Their fighting moves have been named after paranormal folklore like the Tunguska Blast of 1909 and the 1947 Roswell incident. * Death animations yield some information about their physiology. They have an inner skeleton (Basically just one large skull)and a small mouth. Official artwork shows they also have teeth.They spew green blood. When severed, their tentacles will spasm momentarily, which implies a nervous system. * The Metal Slug 2 ending is based off the ending for the "Independence Day" film (1996) where a Russel Casse flies his aircraft into the core of a mothership, charging up for a final attack, causing a chain reaction destroying the flagship. Category:Factions Category:Aliens Category:Enemies